


Pearly Golden Whites

by Slipperdeedoo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Injury, Lucifer's POV, POV Third Person, i think, nothings actually depicted but uh, teeth stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperdeedoo/pseuds/Slipperdeedoo
Summary: The cycle of stealing gold, gambling it away for more, and having said earnings stolen is particularly vicious this round, for Mammon. Lucifer handles it. (takes place thousands of years before MC pops up)
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 31





	Pearly Golden Whites

Mammon was far too pleased with himself. 

Getting dragged to the human realm wasn’t supposed to be a treat, it was supposed to be business; the trade route humanity called ‘the silk road’, was booming with new and rare trade goods. The new spices, teas, and weaving patterns had caught the prince’s attention and had asked Lucifer to look into it. There had been mischievous gleam in the wink Diavolo had given Lucifer when he’d suggested he bring Mammon along on the trip, maybe to help carry the new goods as penance for another attempted artifact theft. Lucifer had been more than happy for the excuse to use him as a pack mule. 

Unfortunately, on the last day of the trip, business, to Mammon, included stashing his burdens in a tree, in the middle of _nowhere_ , and making off with an allowance he’d pilfered from Lucifer. 

The eldest was livid by the time he had tracked mammon down again; dragging him from the crowded dice game he’d been entertaining himself with, and dragging him and their purchases straight back to the Devildom. He was extremely lucky he’d only taken an initial five grimm and gambled until he had earned an extreme pot. If Mammon had stolen as much gold as what capped every fang and molar in his mouth, Lucifer would have tied him to the tree he’d found his purchases in and ripped the pilfered gold from his mouth _with interest_ himself.  
Mammon, obnoxiously, had the gall to pat himself on the back for this. 

“We only came back half a day early.”

Every time he spoke, he flashed a tacky grin. 

“My haggling skills were so great, we got everything Lord Diavolo wanted and more, with change to spare!” 

Ignoring the fact that he’d pilfered from said change.  
“Aw, c’mon Lucifer, it was five Grimm. I’m supposed to be the greedy bastard.” 

Mammon had stuck it out for the majority of his ‘punishment’ in the first place. And he’d suffered the consequences of hanging from the ceiling for a week well enough. His younger brother had earned what crowned his teeth in the first place- even if only in the barest sense of the word. With a huff, the eldest let it go.  
His little brother already had such bad luck with money; it might do him some good to have a stash no one would dare touch.  
It only took so long to prove this assumption foolish. 

One night, Mammon had come home late enough that Lucifer assumed he was spending the night somewhere else. The angry slam of the front door heralded that one of his brothers was indeed home. Neither Lord Diavolo or Barbatos were rude enough to enter in such a manner, nor would any other demon alive dare approach, let alone slam doors. It was enough of a ruckus that the eldest put his paperwork down and left his office, curious. 

It hadn’t been just Mammon out that night. Asmodeus had left for one of his clubs when the night was still young. A book release of a theatrical production had caught both Leviathan and Satan’s interest, thus the two were supposedly in line for its limited run. And the twins… well. It would take more than the front door slamming to wake up Belphegor on any night, or Beelzebub when he was glutted on a post fridge raid. Especially on a night when he was home. 

Lucifer found Mammon in the kitchen; his wings were tucked behind his back, but still very much present. 

The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. Runes pockmarked the skin around his neck, down his arms, and around his waist. If Lucifer recognized them correctly (and he did), the burns were very likely to be on his thighs and ankles as well. 

An extremely nasty mortal spell; but one of the rare few that could hold the avatar of greed. 

Mammon either hadn’t noticed him looming in the doorway, or was ignoring him. Based on the set of his shoulders and how his jaw clenched as he stirred salt into a glass of tap water, it was easy for Lucifer to know it was the latter. 

The eldest let his brother have his drink. Letting mammon meander as he dutifully refused to make eye contact, wincing a little as he leaned towards the kitchen’s faucet. Then, Lucifer decided he’d had enough. 

“Just what were you expecting?” He asked, breaking the tense silence. 

“I dunno,” Mammon spat the words out along with bloody salt water into the kitchen sink. “Those stupid witches to let me have something for once?!”

From the twist of Mammon’s mouth and lack of any lisping, lucifer could already tell that his younger brother’s fangs were growing back; though not enough for him to be spared his _other_ brothers’ mockery if any returned soon. Mammon likely hadn’t wanted Lucifer to see him like this either, but the eldest held little sympathy for him there. If he didn’t want to be seen, he shouldn’t have slammed the door. 

Knowing this, he continued to avoid eye contact with Lucifer as he grabbed his glass of salt water and stormed out of the kitchen, most likely to tend to his wounds in peace. 

For the most part, Lucifer let it be. He refrained from commenting when Leviathan and Asmodeus mocked him for his financial loss, but forcefully changed the subject before it could get far enough for the others to join in. 

Not for Mammon’s sake, of course; he had a meeting with Lord Diavolo tonight and needed to be sure that there would be a home to return to. 

Lucifer departed with the usual amount of bickering and cutting comments as could be expected from his brothers, but left knowing everyone would be home. For better or for worse, they would be together while he was away. 

Lucifer was welcomed with the usual grace and cheer as was befitting the prince of the Devildom and his butler. It was… almost relaxing, discussing things with them both over a glass of demonus. After a few glasses, the rigidity in the set of his shoulders was long gone. 

Diavolo cringed in sympathy as Lucifer spoke of the state Mammon returned home in- not in any detail, but enough to speak of his brother’s loss of crowns. If Mammon hadn’t been so miserable in memory, either in their drunken state might have been tempted to make a pun. 

Instead, there was a heavy weight in the room as Barbatos weighed in, collecting a few of the discarded bottles with ease as he looked to Lucifer. “You mentioned Mammon had spell burns from a mortal spell?” 

Lucifer hummed an affirmation as he took another sip from his glass. “Likely from the witches that have him leashed.” 

“Is it truly a wise idea for mortal witches to have the very avatar of greed’s teeth?” 

Diavolo blinked at the suggestion made realization dawn on him. “If they thought to use it for magic, either for spell ingredients or for channeling… That’s a very good point, Barbatos.”

The butler inclined his head, closing his eyes in a graceful response.

Diavolo turned his sights on Lucifer, straightening with a command. 

Lucifer wanted to give a weary sigh, but refrained. His lord was right; even if he hadn’t spoken yet. He maintained his drunken almost slouch. 

“Do you think you can retrieve Mammon’s teeth from his witches? You know we can’t let mortals free reign with demonic power.” His eyes looked pleading, almost as if this truly was a request. 

“Of course, my lord. I’ll take another trip to the human realm and retrieve the… teeth, the day after tomorrow.” He spoke with another reverent tilt of his head. “That should give me time to warn my brothers that I won’t be home and time to nurse my inevitable hangover.”

That startled a laugh from the prince. Only a definitively drunk Lucifer would admit to the very idea of the firstborn being able to _have_ hangovers. 

The days passed in a relatively normal fashion for Mammon; He went to R.A.D., shirked what he could, went to work, and sent what cash he had to the pact holders that mooched off of him. He dearly looked forward to when he could swallow those witches’ souls, if not their bodies, whole. 

It really shouldn’t’ve shocked him to see his teeth again, safely stoppered within a small, glass bottle. 

But it did. They almost glittered in the light of his room as the bottle sat, innocent, on top of his poker table. 

Mammon’s vanity was never something great- it could never be compared to the likes Asmodeus’s- but, gold: gold was always gorgeous. Especially when it was capping off his pearly whites. 

There was nothing to be done with them now, honestly, but there was something deeply satisfying about tucking the treasure- _his_ treasure- into a drawer, safe and out of sight.


End file.
